


you showed me love (you taught me life)

by archmaestergilly



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Ficlets, Robb Stark is King in the North, Robb Stark is alive and well, asoiaf rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archmaestergilly/pseuds/archmaestergilly
Summary: She is a warrior, like her mother before her, and people say Mormont ladies find their bear husbands in the woods.Yet, he is a wolf, and wolves are stronger in pack.





	you showed me love (you taught me life)

**Author's Note:**

> robb is alive, let me live in denial!

If Bear Island is considerably colder than Winterfell, Robb would not realize it, not with Dacey’s body pressed close to his bare chest. She is only in her tunic, her leather jerkin thrown on the floor of his tent. His hand is on her breast, the other gripping her waist, her lips nibbling on his jaw.

_This is wrong. She is a highborn lady. She is your bannerman._

“Stop it,” Dacey says.

“What?”

“I can hear your mind ticking.”

She pushes her hands on his shoulders, looking at Robb straight in the eyes.

“Do you want this or not?” she asks, inpatient.

He is but two years younger than Dacey, and he knows that this is not the first time for her. It is for him, though. He fooled around, yes, but she is the first girl he’s even considered going further with. _A woman_ , he thinks: _Dacey Mormont is not a girl._

“Robb.”

Her sigh brings him back. Her dark orbs are still staring intently at him, bringing flushes to his neck. Avoiding her eyes, he picks a lock of brown hair and plays with it.

“What if you’re –” he hesitates. He doesn’t want to put a bastard in her.

“There is moon tea for that, Robb,” she cuts, soothing his worries. “And even if I am, I can take care of myself.”

That’s the thing, though. Robb doesn’t want her to take care of herself. He wants to be the one taking care of her, no matter how silly that sounds. She is a warrior, like her mother before her, and people say Mormont ladies find their bear husbands in the woods.

Yet, he is a wolf, and wolves are stronger in pack.

She pulls away. Robb quickly grabs her, guiding her back into his arms.

“It won’t be a one-time thing; do you get it?”

Dacey grins, something wicked in her bright eyes gleaming. Biting his earlobe, her breath feels soft and hot, she whispers, “kiss me then, Your Grace.” *

**Author's Note:**

> You and I both know we love reviews ...


End file.
